


wonderful with you by my side

by helsinkibaby



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Penelope thinks too much.





	wonderful with you by my side

**Author's Note:**

> For comment fic   
> Theme : free for all  
> Prompt : any, any/any,   
> Good morning, beautiful, how was your night?  
> Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
> And when I open my eyes to see your sweet face  
> It's a good morning, beautiful day  
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/878580.html?thread=106213108#t106213108

When Garcia woke up, it didn’t take her long to realise that something was different. Mere seconds, in fact, to realise that not only were her usual comfy pyjamas were nowhere to be found but that she also wasn’t alone. That fact was very evident by the feel of a warm, solid body pressed against her back, of a strong arm around her waist, holding her tightly. 

It was the first time that she and Luke had woken up together, the first time he’d stayed the night and the memories of their first time together made her smile. 

Then she froze. 

Because they’d been taking things slow for weeks now, fearful of going too fast, wanting to be sure before they crossed the line from colleagues and friends to lovers. There was too much at stake, they’d both agreed, to risk it otherwise. So they’d dated and they’d held hands and made out like teenagers, stopping red-faced with frustration way too many times, and last night they’d finally given in to the desire that could no longer be denied. 

Garcia didn’t regret a thing. 

But she couldn’t help but wonder if Luke did. 

Oh sure, he seemed like he was enjoying himself last night. And he’d certainly enjoyed the weeks of dates they’d had previous to that. But for a man who’d spent years in the Rangers, a man who’d spent years on the Fugitive Task Force, maybe it was all about the thrill of the chase for him. What, Garcia wondered, would happen next, now that he’d caught her? Besides, even without that, train of thought, Garcia had seen enough women checking out Luke in O’Keefe’s to know that he could have his pick of women. Gorgeous, model worthy, tall, slender women. Women who didn’t wear cat ears and glasses and have a few stubborn pounds around their waist and hip that refused to shift and-

“Woman, you are thinking too damn loud!” 

Luke’s voice was lower than it usually was, rough with sleep, but she could hear the smile in it all the same. That much registered with her a split second before his hand moved, pulled her around so that she was lying on her back staring up at him. Her hands, of their own accord she swore, landed on his biceps, and she shivered as she felt the tight muscles there. Or maybe that was because of the way he was looking at her, or the smile on his face that was brighter than the sun rising in the sky outside. 

“But,” he continued, “if you’re going to be keeping us both awake, I know something we can do...”

The next thing Garcia knew, he was pushing the covers down as he kissed a path down her neck and she couldn’t help it, she froze again, ever so slightly and just for a second. 

Of course he noticed it. Damn profilers, they never missed a thing. 

He pulled away from her and the smile vanished from his face as he frowned. “Penelope?” 

She knew she was being ridiculous, forced a smile to her face. “It’s nothing.” 

“It’s something.” He didn’t move, kept his body pressed close to hers. “Tell me.” 

His voice was more gentle than the words suggested and she sighed in pure frustration as she screwed her eyes shut. His next words made them fly open again. "Are you having second thoughts about us?"

"Me? No!"

He blinked as the obvious implication hit him. "You think I am?" 

He sounded so incredulous that all she could do was stare. Just for a second, and then her babble reflex took over. "It's just... I mean... We banter and we flirt and we enjoy each other's company, but you look like..." She looked him up and down, enjoying the sight, trying not to let it distract her. "You look like you, and I look like..." She gestured down at her own body, watching as Luke ran his hand down her side. 

"The most beautiful woman in any room?" he supplied and she rolled her eyes. 

"Sure," she scoffed and his frown only deepened. 

"Penelope, you are gorgeous," he told her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "And sexy, and smart... and so far out of my league that I can't believe you let me in here." His hand moved up to her cheek, brushed a lock of hair back behind her ear. "You are amazing, Penelope Garcia... and I had a wonderful night last night... in fact, I was hoping you might let me take you out tonight... see if we can go two for two..." 

She wanted to believe him, maybe more than she'd ever wanted anything in a very long time. Yet she had to be sure. "Luke... you could have any woman you want..." 

"I know." Once upon a time, she would have accused him of being cocky. Now, she just stared at him, watching as a slow smile spread across his lips. "And I do." 

Good as his smile looked, it felt even better moving across her skin as he set about proving his point.


End file.
